The Shot
by McLiv
Summary: Spoiler ahead! Stop reading summary if you don't want to anything about Season 6!So what happens if Castle is the o e that gets shot in the Season 6 premiere? How would Beckett react when she is in DC? Rated T for some swearing and some violence.


**Yo! This is another one shot on Castle season 6 premiere. So this is calming down my freak attack. So I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE CASTLE SEASON 6 PREMIERE! STOP READING NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE EPISODE!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE! Geez.**

Ryan's POV  
Castle, Esposito, and I are just now leaving at a bar near by at 11:00. We've decided to do something since Castle been lonely since Beckett left 3 months ago. As we walk up to my car, Castle said, "Oh hold up, I forgot my phone. I'll be right back." "Ok." I responded.

Esposito and I stood outside and waited patiently for Castle to come back. But all of the sudden, we heard a gunshot, and another, and another. Esposito and I grabbed our guns and Esposito said, "Come on, I think it's that way." Then he started running towards that way while I followed him.

We found a person lying there on the ground on the side of the bar. But as we got closer, we realized that it's Castle. "Holy shit!" I yelled. "What do we do?" Esposito yelled back. "Oh I don't know, CALL 911!" I snapped sarcastically. He nodded in approval and grabbed his phone.

"I'll call Beckett." I said calmly and picked up my phone. I dial her number and heard a few rings until I heard a voice.

"What is it Ryan? If you're gonna try to convince back to come back, it's not g-" "Castle's shot." I interrupted her. I heard a gasp. "I'm on my way." She said swiftly and after that, she hung up.

I saw the ambulance already here and picking up Castle and putting him in the car. Esposito and I ran to the car and I said, "Beckett is already on her way. Call Martha and Alexis." "On it." He said.

Esposito's POV  
I picked up the phone and called Martha. A few rings came out. "Hello?" A voice came. "Castle's shot." I started. I heard nothing after that. "Martha? Are you there?"

"Are you serious?" She questioned with her voice cracking. "Yes. The ambulance is driving him to the hospital." "Oh my god." I heard say and started crying. "Do you want to tell Alexis?" I asked. It took her a while to answer me.

"Yes. She's looking at me, concern. We'll be on our way." She finally said and hung up. "Martha and Alexis are on their way." I told Ryan. Then we pulled up at the hospital.

Beckett's POV  
I'm sitting in my apartment that Castle rented for me. This isn't home. Days like today make me feel like I wish I didn't take the job and be in Castle's arms. Even though we're engaged, I feel like were disconnected from each other.

I sat there, thinking about Castle until my phone ringed. The caller ID says Ryan. I groaned and picked up the phone angrily. "What is it Ryan? If you're gonna try to convince back to come back, it's not g-" I started. "Castle's shot." He interrupted.

My heart stopped at that second. I couldn't believe it, Castle is shot, Rick is shot. "I'm on my way." I said fast and hung up.

I ran to my room and grabbed my suitcase and pack my clothes. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I sat on my bed and broke down. "Rick is shot, Rick is shot, Rick is shot..." I kept repeating to myself. I finally managed to stand up and finish packing up.

I walked out of my apartment and walked the car. I turned on the GPS straight to the hospital. This is gonna be a long 6 hours. Then, I started driving, shedding a few tears.

Alexis's POV  
I'm just sitting on the kitchen table when Grams's phone came off. Grams rushed to get it and picked up. "Hello?" I heard say. A distant voice came but couldn't understood what it was saying. Grams looked frozen and stared at me.

"Are you serious?" Her voice cracked and few tears sliding down on her face. "Grams?" I said, nervously. "Oh my god." Now she's really crying. Which is making me even more nervous. "Yes. She's already looking at me, concern. We'll be on our way." After she hung up.

"Grams? What's going on?" I said nervously. "Darling," She started while grabbing my hands and holding it. "Your father...is shot." My eyes opened wide and I cover my mouth, few tears spilling out of my eyes.

"He's at the hospital. Let's go." She cried. I couldn't say anything, I just nod. I couldn't believe it. My dad, my only parent who actually been there for me. I don't know how I can even imagine him being dead.

Before I knew it, we were in the car, driving to the hospital.

Beckett's POV  
I've been driving for 4 hours and I'm still crying, only harder. I can't think of him dead. I just keep thinking what could happen. I grabbed the phone and called Alexis. I heard a few rings and she picked up.

"Beckett! Do you know?" I heard her cried. "Yes. And I'm on my way right now. Are you okay?" I asked, crying also. "No. My dad could be dead! I don't know what to do!" She screamed, still crying. I remembered that I had the same reaction when I heard my mom was shot. I didn't know what to do.

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay." I tried to calm her down through the phone. Even though, I was crying also. "Just gotta hope for the best." I continued. "But what if it's not the best. What if he's really going to die." Alexis stated. She was right, what if he really does die.

"I don't know." I cried again. "When will you be here?" She questioned. "I just past Philadelphia, so I should be there in about 2 hours." I just heard a soft "Ok."

"How is he? Do you know?" I asked. "They don't know, but it doesn't look good." I just nodded until I realized I was the phone. "Ok, I'll be there soon." My voice cracked. I broke down again while driving at 5:30 in the morning.

Alexis's POV  
It's 7:25 in the morning, and Grams, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, surprisingly Gates, and I are sitting outside of Dad's room, waiting in dead silent. Beckett should be here any minute now.

Right on the cue, Beckett walked in. I was first to run up to her and hug her. We were both crying. I've never seen her like this before nor I never thought I would. "It's going to be okay." She whispered.

Ever since her and Dad started dating, she became like a mom to me. A mom who was actually there. She let go of me when she realized that everybody else was surrounded by us.

Beckett's POV  
I let go of Alexis and went Ryan and hugged him. "Thanks for calling me." I whispered. "No problem." He replied, giving a small sad smile. I went to Esposito and hugged him also. I hugged Gates, a little surprise that she's here. I hugged Lanie who was crying also.

"It's going to be okay." She said, rubbing my back on comfort. I nodded. Then I went Martha who look like she've been harder. I looked at her and put my arms around her. "He's gonna be okay." I tried to calm her down. "I don't want my son to go. My only son and child." She cried.

We all sat back down while I sat between Alexis and Martha, holding each others hand and crying.

About 30 minutes later, the doctor came out. "Richard Castle." We all stood up. "We had to do surgery for him and we're sorry for not telling you that. We were in a hurry. He is okay, but he's in a coma and we don't know when he'll wake up." We all nodded.

"You can go in there and see him but don't try to wake him up." We walked in the room and saw Castle on the bed. He looks so peaceful. His head is wrapped around with a bandage and so is his leg and stomach. We all grabbed chairs and surrounded the bed.

My eyes were once again, watering. It hurts to see him like this. "Beckett." I heard say. "Yes?" I replied. " In case Dad doesn't make it, I want you to know you'll always be a Mom to me. Even though, you were officially my mom yet but you were like one ever since you started going out with Dad. I love you, Mom." My heart was touched on her speech. "Aw. I love you too. You, your Grams and of course, your dad." I said, hugging her, crying.

"And everything is gonna okay. Rick is strong. He can do this." I told everyone in the room. No response, just some nodding. I sighed and looked at Rick right next to me. I grabbed his hand that was laying down flat.

Soon after that, the doctor came out. "We really need you guys to leave. You need sleep. Almost all of you were here all night. I understand you care about Mr. Castle but we can't let you stay until he wakes up." The doctor stated.

"Shit. I don't have anywhere to stay." I whispered to myself. "Darling, you are still welcome to our home." I heard Martha say. I turned to her. "Thank you." I smiled.

"We'll let you know if anything happens." The doctor said. "Ok. Let's go." Ryan said and we all left.

Next Morning...

I woke up thinking it was all dream. But I realize that it wasn't when I figure out that I was in Rick's room. Almost immediately, I felt my eyes watered and cried. But I manage to stop and looked at the clock. It was 12:15 PM. Wow, I didn't realized that I slept that late.

I got up and got dressed and walked out of the room. I saw Martha and Alexis in the kitchen, drinking coffee. "Good morning." I smiled. "Coffee?" Martha asked. I nodded in approval. "Thank you." I said once I got my coffee. After there was a comfortable silence.

"So what we do today?" Alexis broke the silence. Martha and I looked at her with a 'seriously' look. "Well, I mean, I know we're going to see Dad but we can't just stay there all day." She defended. She has a point. "As much as I want to stay there all day, what about food and where will we go when the doctor make us leave?" She continued.

"I don't know darling, but let's go ahead and leave for the hospital. We all walked to Martha's car and drove away.

We got to the hospital and walked to Rick's room. He is still there at the same position he was last night, and sleeping peacefully. "What are the chances for his survival?" I asked the doctor when he walked in.

"The chances are higher than last night which is 50 percent chance. So it can go either way." He explained. "Thanks...uh...Dr. Kelley." I said, examining his name tag. "No problem." He responded with a smile. He left after our conversation and I turned around and felt my heart sting. It can go either way, he can die or survive.

I grabbed one of Rick's hand that was close to me and started crying.

About 2 hours later, Martha, Alexis, and I decided to go home and eat then come back. When we left, Ryan and Esposito were walking in hospital. "Is he alright today?" Esposito asked. "The chances for survival are higher today so that's good. " Okay, good." He replied and walked in with Ryan.

1 week later...

Ryan's POV  
It's been a week since Castle have been shot and he's still in a coma. Everyone is here everyday but Beckett is here first and holding his hand. His chances of him coming back are up and down. Today, it's 30 percent chance, the lowest chance he had.

Esposito and I are next to him in his room and just staring at him. Martha, Alexis, and Beckett are coming soon but Alexis have woken up from a bad dream that Castle died. So they are trying to calm her down. I looked at Esposito and said, "I'm gonna try to talk to him." He just nodded.

"Hey, Castle. I know you can hear me. It's Ryan. You can't leave. Martha needs her son, Alexis needs her father and Beckett needs you. Beckett have been here every day, holding your hand and crying. You can't her go. She loves you and you love her." I stated. Nothing. "C'mon Castle. Don't leave." I continued. I tried to talk to him and telling him to wake up until I saw his eyes open slowly.

"What the hell? It actually worked." Esposito said in disbelief. "Castle? Are you okay?" He continued. Castle's eyes are open wide now, looking around. "What happened?" He manage to asked. "You were shot and you were in a coma afterwards." I explained.

Castle still had wide eyes me still looking around. "I'll call Beckett." As I picked up my phone, I walked out of the hospital to get some service. I dial Beckett's number and heard a few rings.

Beckett's POV  
We are in the living room, Martha and I comforting Alexis after. Her bad dream. "And I didn't tell that I love him." She cried. "Shhh. It's okay." I whispered. "It was all a dream." Martha also whispered. I heard my phone ringtone and got up to get it.

The caller ID says Ryan which makes me nervous. I know he's at the hospital so it could be something about Rick. I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I started. "Castle is awake." Ryan said swiftly. "We'll be right there." I hung up and smiled wide. "I turned to Martha and Alexis. "What?" They both asked. "Rick is awake." I said, still smiling. Alexis and Martha looked at each other with a happy face and hugged. Martha hold out her one free arm and beckoned me to come over. I walked over there and hugged the two.

"Now let's go see Richard." Martha said, breaking the hug. Alexis and I are already getting our coats and walking out with Martha.

Esposito's POV  
"Hey man." I told Castle. "Be happy, you're alive." "I know it's just that I don't remember anything of this, so how can I almost be dead and not know anything." He said, confused. "Well, part of it is that you were shot in the back of your head so that kind of loses some of your memory." I stated. He just nodded.

"Where's Alexis? Mother? Kate?" He asked, looking around. "Did Kate even come back?" He asked again. "Yes she did and he was the first one to be here everyday. All three of them should be coming now since Ryan called them. "Ok." He replied.

Ryan walked in the room with Dr. Kelley. "We need both of you to leave so I check and make sure the Mr. Castle is okay." "Yes, sir." Ryan and I said and walked out of the room. We both sat on one of the waiting chairs outside of the room. "Beckett and the girls are now." He said. "Cool." I replied.

30 minutes later, Beckett, Alexis, And Martha showed up and hugged us both. "How is he?" Beckett asked. "Dr. Kelley is checking on him now so he could be anytime till he's done." I explained.

Beckett's POV  
Right on the cue, Dr. Kelley came out. "He's okay. He have to stay here for few more days to make sure nothing goes wrong and you go in there and talk to him." Dr. Kelley smiled. "You are very lucky that he survived. He only had 30 percent chance today and usually that doesn't go any higher. It just goes worse." He finished with a bigger smile. He opened the door to let us in.

We all walked in, seeing Rick sitting up and smiling. I saw Alexis running towards him. "Daddy!" She cried and hugged him. Martha went behind her and hugged her son and kissed his forehead. Alexis was still hugging him and he of coarse, was hugging back. I smiled at them. They both have a strong connection and love each very much.

When they broke apart, he saw me and smiled. I smiled back while my eyes begin to water. I ran to to him and hugged him. I felt him try to hug me tighter. "I'm so glad you're okay." I whispered and now starting to cry. "Hey let's give them some space." I heard Martha say. Then I heard footsteps walking out of the room.

I'm still hugging him and crying. We broke apart and looked at each other. We both leaned in and kissed for the first time in 3 months. We pulled away and smiled. Rick slides to the left and beckoned me to sit next to him. So I sat right next to him and hugged his torso.

"How are you feeling?" I started. "Weird. I don't even remember being shot." He replied with a confused face. "It's okay. You just lost some memory. As long you don't forget me." I joked. "It's not even possible to forget you." He smiled. "I still don't like cheesy lines." I glared. But secretly, I do. It shows who he is.

He rolled his eyes. "But you know. I did just quit my job in DC." I said looking in his eyes. "You did? Beckett, if you really like the job, don't quit it just for me." Rick said worriedly. "No I really hated it. It was too much pressure. So I called Gates this morning and asked of my job back." I reassured him. "So that means you're moving back?" Rick smiled, grabbing my hand. I nodded happily.

"I love you." He whispered, looking at me. "I love you too." I leaned in to give him another kiss. "And thank you." He continued. "For what?" I asked.

"For being here everyday and holding my hand. I did hear what you say and what everybody said. Thank you." He smiled. I looked at his eyes and smiled,

"Always."

**So how was that? I know Beckett seems a little out of character and this is the longest one shot I've wrote and it really would like it to pay off. So please review. September 23rd come now! **


End file.
